Electro-Motive Diesel
The''' Electro Motive Division', or '''EMD' is a North American''' locomotive company which was formed during the early 1920's as the Winton Electric Company in Cleveland, Ohio. Though, was renamed and redeveloped several times before eventually becoming the Electro Motive Corporation; which was relocated to LaGrange, Illinois in 1935, but was then purchased by the General Motors Corporation (GM) of Detroit, Michigan from 1937 to 1939, and thus became what is now known as the Electro Motive Division (or simply EMD) in 1941, which in turn is now owned by Caterpillar Inc. (CAT) as of late-2012.' Locations The main locomotive building or manufacturing facility was originally situated in LaGrange, Illinois, United States, but eventually moved to London, Ontario, Canada around 1949 and served as their main facility until 2012 (aside from their manufacturing facilities, one of their main leasing and testing facilities is located in Pueblo, Colorado as well as such facility existing in the Muncie, Indiana manufacturing facility). As of 2011; however, a new facility was opened in' Muncie, Indiana''' which served as the main replacement for the London facility which was a result of CAT's partial purchase of EMD (before the full purchase a year later) and new affiliates (listed below). All their previous facilities (including their affiliates) currently distribute parts, or assemble actual locomotives or the parts for the locomotives themselves (such as LaGrange's current state and that of their Mexico facility). The company itself has produced more than over 1,000 different types of diesel-electric locomotives (including one of the first official to be mass-produced), which have all been very successful, reliable, and popular amongst railfans and train enthusiasts. They have also built several foreign locomotives for the UK, Australia and Ireland, as well as (of course) Canada, to whom there are Canadian versions of American locomotives. Their main competitor, for the longest time, was GE (General Electric), though their rival finally took the lead in the Locomotive Industry from 1965 onwards as a result of their ever-successful and dominating Dash 8 line. But as a result, EMD no longer competes with any locomotive companies, but has since struggled to maintain sales and popularity (especially due to the 2008 economic down-turn in the United States). As of''' late-2012', '''EMD is no longer officially owned by GM and is now entirely owned by CAT' (Caterpillar Industries Inc.) as a result of a full acquisition, and are also affiliated with Motive Power and ProgressRail (or ProgressiveRail); which are companies rebuild older locomotives into newer energy-efficient "Tier" compliant locomotives (although they received EMD's permission to do so even before the CAT purchase). They primarily built diesel locomotives (specifically diesel-electric; with the exception of some being purely mechanical or hydraulic), but have built very few electric types (such as the GM6C, and co-producing the AEM-7 with ASEA). List of EMD Locomotives ECO rebuilds *GP20C-ECO *GP22ECO *GP23ECO *GP31ECO *SD30C-ECO *SD22ECO *SD32ECO *SD59M-2 Six-axled locomotives, A1A version of the F Series; similar production timeline; though introduced before the FT and the rest of the F Series *EA/EB *E1 *E2 *E3 *E4 *E5 *E6 *E7 *E8 *E9 F Series These locomotives were built from the 1930s to the 1960s and were streamlined with four axles. *FT *F2 *F3 *F5 (Variant of the F3) *F7 *F9 *F125 *FP7 *FP9 *FL9 (B-A1A) *F45 *F40C *F40PH/F40PHR *FP45 *F59PH/F59PHI *F69PHAC GP Series These locomotives were build from the 1950s to the 1990s and had four axles. The GP stands for "General Purpose". The series was discontinued due to the need for bigger, stronger locomotives after the Staggers Act of 1980 saw a large increase in train length and weight. *GP7 *GP9 *GP15-1 (Official rebuild) *GP15D (See page for soecifics on EMD arrangement) *GP20 *GP20D (See page for specifics on EMD arrangement) *GP28 (Rare) *GP30 *GP35 *GP38 *GP39 *GP40 *GP40P-2 *GP40X *GP50 *GP60 SD Series These locomotives were built from the 1950s to present, and were six-axled locmotives. The SD stands for "Super Duty" or "Special Duty". *SD7 *SD9 *SD18 *SD24 *SD28 *SD35 *SD38 *SD45 *SD40 *SD40X *SD40T-2 *SD50 *SD60 *SD70 *SD70MAC *SD80MAC *SD80ACe *SD90MAC Switcher Series These locomotives were built from the 1930s to the 1970s *SW1 (Originally built by EMC/Winton) *SW7 *SW8 *NW1 (Originally built by EMC/Winton) *NW2 *NW5 *SW1000 *SW1500 Cowl Units These locomotives were fully covered non-streamlined six and four-axled diesel locomotives built from the 1960s to present *F45 *SDP40F *F40C *GMD Canadian Cowl Units *F40PH *F59PH *F59PHI Double Diesel Series These locmotives were built from the 1960s to the 1980s and had eight axles *DD35 *DDA40X Other *BL1 *BL2 *BL20-2 (four-axle rebuild; only three built; still exist) * DE30AC * DM30AC *MP15DC *MP15AC *MP15T *RS1325 *A7 (Australia) *GM Class (Australia) *MRS-1 (US Military) *GM6C (Experimental electric) *GM10B (Experimental electric) *SDP40 *GP40P *SDL39 *CIÉ 141 Class (Ireland) Winton Era *SC *NC *NC1 *NC2 *T EMC Era * EA * E1 * E2 * E3 * E4 *FT (Originally built by EMC; later EMD) *NW1 *NW2 *NW3 *NW4 *TR1 *SW1 *SW7 *DH1 *AB6 Trivia Railroads have also rebuilt older EMD locomotives (ATSF CF7), which also has encouraged EMD to rebuild their own official rebuild models (the GP15-1 and BL20-2). See Also Category:EMD locomotives External links * USA loco-guide at finnmoller.dk Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Electric Locomotives Category:Companies